


Losing Everything

by beatlechicksteph



Series: Fallen out of Time [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlechicksteph/pseuds/beatlechicksteph
Summary: Tony Stark reflects on everything he has lost due to his failure to stop Thanos.





	Losing Everything

**Author's Note:**

> For my Marvelously Magical BINGO 2019 Square I1 - Hurt/Comfort

Gone. Dust. Failure. They had failed. They had failed not only the world, but he had failed his family, big time. 

After watching the kid he had come to think of as a son dissolve into dust in front of him, Tony had held onto the hope that his wife and adopted daughter had made it through unscathed. And when he finally returned to Earth, and reunited with Pepper, he learned that Hermione had turned to dust as well. And that just about shattered him. 

He hadn’t had Hermione in his care for very long, but he loved her. He loved her deeply. She was his daughter for all intents and purposes, and now she was gone. Along with half the world’s population. He should count himself lucky that Pepper didn’t dust as well, or else what would be the point of living? Why stick around?

He sat in his chair, his blanket wrapped around his shoulders, he was still recovering from floating in space, twirling Hermione’s wand between his fingers. Pepper had handed it to him when he had asked about her. They had been sitting together at home waiting to hear from him, waiting for him to return to them, when she just disappeared, leaving her wand behind. 

He shook his head and closed his eyes. He leaned back in his chair, and just let the tears roll down his cheeks. Mourning for the loss of his children. The family he had longed for. The family he had lost.


End file.
